


stay with me

by larkofchaos



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Shut up I love them, but i really just wanted the twins, i'm so soft for the twins, look - Freeform, screw dnd canon, taako SLEEPS, the one in which Taako lives in fear of losing his sister again, this is nasty short, we're gonna act like the elves sleep because the twins deffo sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos
Summary: Taako finds himself regularly having nightmare about Lup just... Vanishing. Leaving. Evaporating. Whatever. And everytime this happens, he's welcomed into her bed to cuddle until morning.
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 15





	stay with me

They sat up on their ledge, watching over the war breaking out down below. Taako clutched his wand at his side and Lup as her umbrella over them to protect from the rain. They watched in understanding silence as the gauntlet ravaged this town as it had down so many others. As his stone sets loose in the public and causes a mini-armageddon for those people inside the village. He adjusted the clasp on his jacket and looked to Lup, not saying anything but understanding just how hard watching so many people die must be on her. 

Lup turned to look at him. Her eyes cold and hollow, not like any expression Taako had ever seen from her. Her features began to burn away, quickly,  _ violently.  _ Skin peeling off to be followed by muscle and bone and leaving a lich in it’s wake. The scream she made was horrendous. The scream haunted Taako after it was over. After he watched her evaporate before his eyes. Left with nothing of her but that umbrella and tied on the handle, that cursed note she had left so many years ago. 

He felt all that fear of forgetting her over again. All the years of loneliness without her as he fell to the ground and pulled the umbrella to him. It didn’t take but a second before it was broken in his hands. But no lich came out this time. 

Lup was gone. And he couldn’t get her back this time. She was dead. 

* * *

Taako felt the gross feeling of sweat on his forehead as he woke up, the room silent where his music spell had worn off sometime in the night. Half of him was silently begging him not to go crawl in bed with Lup, to let her enjoy her night. But, way too much of him was screaming to go make sure she was okay. That she was still alive and tangible. That side won out. 

He drug himself out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He had no idea if Barold was staying in her room tonight, so he felt the need to have at least a small layer of clothing on (even if he was going to kick him out to snuggle his twin until morning). 

The halls were quiet and the floor cold. But, it was a suffering Taako would put himself through to check on Lup. In pushing open her door, she was laying right there. Splayed out on her stomach in bed as she should be and out cold. Taako felt no compulsion to wake her, so instead he carefully adjusted her limbs to slip into the blankets next to her. Even though he attempted to let her sleep, the snicker he heard from her when he finally settled made it evident she had been woken up. 

“You have another nightmare?” She asked, rolling to wrap Taako up in her arms and sling a leg across him. 

“Yeah. Was planning on kicking Barold out for some twin time.” Taako replied, turning this cuddle from Lup laying on him to more of a mess of limbs tangled around each other. Lup hummed her response, pulling their blankets back up and over them and settling back into the bed. Taako felt the tension in his shoulders evaporate as Calm Emotions was cast on the room. Lup always knew when Taako just needed to be forced to chill. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Taako.” She whispered, brushing bangs out of his face and holding him as close as she physically could. 

“I know… I love you.” 

“I love you too, now go back to sleep.” And he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so NASTY short, but I have one mood and that is thinking about the twins so like,,,, short is acceptable


End file.
